Dark Kat
Dark Kat is the main antagonist of the SWAT Kats animated TV series and ironically the main reason for the SWAT Kats' birth. He was voiced by the late Brock Peters. Biography Dark Kat is a wanted mastermind and his goal is to destroy Megakat City to create a new lawless town called "Dark Kat City". Being highly intelligent and calculating, Dark Kat often anticipated his foes' actions with great accuracy and it was a recurring theme throughout the series that all of his hideouts were rigged with explosives. His attempt to bomb the Enforcer headquarters indirectly led to Chance and Jake's fallout with the Enforcers and the birth of the SWAT Kats. Personality and Abilities Imposing both physically and mentally, Dark Kat is a calculating schemer, a villain whose greatest strengths lie in his creativity and ability to come up with myriad plans. Even when he has to take the possibility of loss into account, he tries to rig conflicts in his favor by setting traps. While prideful, he is not above making alliances to further his ends, such as teaming up with other villains like Dr. Viper and the Metallikats. He is a ruthless and sadistic mastermind who would stop at nothing to make certain that his plans are successful, with no moral scruples. Minions Creeplings The Creeplings are small, pink Gremlin-like creatures and Dark Kat's principal henchmen. While not as strong as their master, and nowhere near as intelligent, they are unerringly loyal and obedient to Dark Kat, extremely vicious, and tend to overwhelm opponents with sheer force of numbers. Hard Drive Originally a petty thief who robbed ATMs, when Hard Drive acquired a piece of equipment called the Surge Coat, he became capable of turning himself into electricity and manipulating electronic devices, and became a mercenary criminal. While he originally planned to steal and sell military secrets, his plan went sour thanks to the SWAT Kats, and he was imprisoned inside a missile. After this failure, Dark Kat broke him out, and under the mastermind's instruction, he hijacked the Turbokat and caused destruction to ruin the SWAT Kats' reputation. After this plan was thwarted, Hard Drive and Dark Kat went their separate ways, and Hard Drive no longer operates under Dark Kat's command. Trivia *Dark Kat is second villain to wear a cloak hood in the series, the first is the Pastmaster. *One of the only characters not based on a Marvel and DC Comic villain. Navigation Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Animals Category:Supervillains Category:Anarchist Category:Archenemy Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Terrorists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Big Bads Category:SWAT Kats Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighters Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Evil from the Past Category:Evil Creation Category:Pure Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Destroyers Category:Mastermind Category:Power Hungry Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Incriminators Category:Vandals Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Psychopath Category:Dark Forms Category:Sophisticated Category:Sadists Category:Kidnapper Category:Vengeful Category:Egotist Category:Obsessed Category:Enigmatic Category:Unseen Category:Wrathful Category:Brutes Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Abusers Category:Mongers Category:Monster Master Category:The Heavy Category:Starvers Category:Stalkers Category:Superorganisms Category:Elderly Category:Arrogant Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Hegemony Category:Gangsters Category:Thugs Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Suicidal Category:Nemesis Category:Neutral Evil Category:Provoker Category:Conspirators Category:Cheater